Muse Chaos
by Yuki-chin
Summary: Pour la première fois, une huitième année débute pour les étudiants de Poudlard. Une année sans seigneur des ténèbres. Une année tranquille. C'était sans compter sur l'étrange blondinette qui débarque alors de manière explosive dans leur monde. Doucement, insidieusement, le chaos se met en place. Rating M préventif pour la suite (pour l'instant c'est du T :) )
1. Partie 1 - Chapitre 1 - Prologue

**Coucou ! Voilà un premier essai dans l'univers d'Harry Potter (que j'adore, bien entendu). Pour l'instant c'est le premier chapitre, je compte poster à peu près un chapitre par semaine :) , et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si c'est nul) ! :)**

 **Excepté pour Shin, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

 **L'histoire prend place lors de la « huitième année » à Poudlard. J'ai modifié quelque peu le contexte : je refuse littéralement la mort de Dumbledor, Severus Rogue, Fred Weasley et tous les autres même si ça dépend des moments (XP !). Même si je ne sais pas encore qui de ces revenants apparaîtra dans cette fan fiction. Donc, bienvenue dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Veuillez vous hâter d'entrer dans le train : le Poudlard Express va bientôt démarrer. Rendez-vous à Poudlard, enjoy ! ;)**

 **PS : Au cas où vous auriez des doutes, Shin se prononce à la japonaise, cad comme la Chine.**

 **PPS : Je suis teeeeeeeeellement désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous allez surement trouver ! (T.T) Je n'ai pas de beta reader, et même si je me relie plusieurs fois, je suis un peu une quiche alors il en reste toujours... N'hésitez pas à me les signaler si vous en voyez (^^')**

 **oOo**

 _ **Partie 1 - Serpents et Lions**_

 _ **Chapitre 1 - Prologue**_

La grande salle était bondée, c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Et quand je dis bondée, c'est plus qu'habituellement à cette même heure. En effet, cette année et exceptionnellement, Poudlard accueillait des huitièmes années. Ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre ou qui n'étaient pas allés à l'école à cause de celle-ci, c'est-à-dire, tout le monde ou presque, revenaient rattraper le temps perdu, et surtout, passer leurs ASPICs ! La vie avait repris son cours dans le château et la guerre entre Serpents et Griffy battait son plein, bien que ce ne soit que la première journée de cours. Les conversations allaient de bon train, la bonne humeur était générale et tout le monde était ravi de revoir les vielles pierres du château de nouveau assemblées en des murs solides et familier. Les conversations s'estompèrent bientôt : c'était l'heure du discours de début des cours du directeur. Dumbledor se leva donc pour dire les quelques mots qui ouvriraient le repas, ainsi que les premiers cours dans ce château remis à neuf.

Les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent brusquement et volèrent en éclat ne lui laissèrent pas le loisir d'ouvrir la bouche. Un OVNI rouge et blanc vola entre les tables pour rencontrer le sol avec brutalité et s'écraser dans un gémissement de douleur. Une jeune fille blonde, les cheveux ramassés en queue de chevale haute, vêtue d'une chemise blanche, couverte de sang et d'égratignures se trouvaient là, roulée en boule et tentant de contenir avec peine le liquide rouge qui s'échappait d'une blessure plus sérieuse sur son abdomen. Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de se remettre de sa stupéfaction et de penser à voler au secours de la jeune fille, un énorme loup apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et se jeta sur elle. Mais elle était déjà prête. Debout, face à la bête, les yeux d'un rouge éclatant. Sa blessure ne semblait plus l'inquiéter et lorsque le loup fut sur elle, elle le saisit à la gorge et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière elle, dans un mouvement rotatif d'une force et d'une rapidité inhumaine. Le loup s'écrasa contre le mur avec un couinement, et sous le choque et la douleur, pris soudainement forme humaine. Tous reconnurent alors le loup garou qui se tenait devant eux. Greyback. Ce dernier se releva promptement et se jeta une fois de plus sur son adversaire, qui l'attendait patiemment. Sa course se stoppa à quelques centimètres seulement de la jeune fille. Il émit un râle sourd et s'affaissa légèrement. La jeune fille retira sèchement le bras qu'elle avait enfoncé dans la poitrine du garou, quelque chose de sanglant palpitant tranquillement dans sa main droite. Grey back s'effondra et ne bougea plus, un trou rouge sombre sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. La jeune fille laissa tomber le cœur de son ennemi. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle s'effondra.

Un silence lourd, choqué et stupéfait, s'abattit sur la grande salle. Il fallut plusieurs instants pour apaiser le vent de panique qui souffla ensuite sur les élèves et les professeurs. Les cours de la journée furent annulés.

oOo

Un plafond blanc à la peinture craquelé. Des voiles blancs qui flottaient autour d'elle. L'infirmerie. Il avait fallu à Shin quelques minutes d'intense réflexion pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Son esprit était engourdi, ses muscles de répondaient plus. On l'avait drogué.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de bouger. Fit une vois à côté d'elle. Ils t'on drogué parce qu'ils avaient peur que tu tue tout le monde. Les potions du professeur Rogue sont vraiment très efficaces alors tu vas devoirs attendre encore quelques heures… »

De grands yeux d'un bleu azur presque transparents, surmontés d'une crinière de cheveux blond platine apparurent soudain au dessus d'elle.

« On m'a demandé de te surveiller parce que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir peur de toi. Tu sais si tu ne veux plus que ça se reproduise, tu devrais te protéger des Joncheruines… Ils sont très manipulateurs parfois. Au fait ! Je suis Luna Lovegood ».

Shin se demanda vaguement ce qu'étaient les Joncheruines et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était dans l'incapacité de bouger à cause d'une potion préparée par Severus avec pour seul compagnie, la fille la plus tarée de Poudlard…

« Dis-moi, tu n'a pas l'air d'être une élève, je ne t'ai jamais vu en tout cas, alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Retard »

C'est tout ce que Shin parvint à articuler, difficilement. Et c'était vrai. Elle était en retard, tout simplement. Elle était nouvelle dans l'école et elle avait loupé le Poudlard Expresse. Le temps qu'elle trouve une solution et c'était déjà le lendemain matin. Elle était arrivée à Préaulard par la voie des cheminées puis elle avait voulut rejoindre le château à pied. Et elle était tombée sur ce fichu loup garou qui semblait traîner dans le coin depuis un moment déjà. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'aux portes de l'école, puis dans l'école et elle avait finit par passer à travers ces fichues grandes portes en bois. Et puis c'était le trou noir, jusqu'au moment de son réveil. _Ils t'ont drogué parce qu'ils avaient peur que tu tue tout le monde._ Il s'était donc passer autre chose… Dont elle ne se souvenait pas… Mais quoi ?... Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le savoir… C'est à ce moment là qu'une seconde voix choisit de se faire entendre :

« Ah tu es réveillée… Le professeur Dumbledor voudrait te voir… Dès que tu pourras bouger. Il doit décider à quelle maison t'attribuer… »

Shin perçus tout de suite l'étonnement et la méfiance dan sa voix.

« Oh ! Et je suis Hermione Granger. Préfète de Gryffondor et préfète en chef. »

Sur ce, deux yeux noisette surmonté une tignasse brune et emmêlé firent leurs apparition dans le champ de vision de la blonde. Elle ajouta :

« Merci Luna, je vais me charger d'elle maintenant.

\- Elle me renvoie parce qu'elle pense que je suis trop bête pour veiller sur toi, parce que tu ne me fait pas peur. Lui confia cette dernière devant l'air plus que gêné d'Hermione.

\- C'est vrai ? enchaîna Shin. Vous avez vraiment peur de moi ? »

L'autre ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de la regarder d'un aire ahurit et incertain, se demandant si la jeune fille se moquait d'elle. _Entre la tarée et l'attardée psychorigide, je me demande laquelle je préfère… N'y a-t-il donc personne de normale ici ?! Et franchement, j'ai plus l'impression d'être prisonnière qu'élève pour le moment…_ Les longues heures d'attentes pour que l'effet de la potion s'estompe en compagnie d'une tombe, ou tout aussi silencieux, lui donna l'occasion de mûrement réfléchir à ses interrogations. Mais la potion perdit son effet plus vite que l'arrivée des réponses. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever -Enfin ! - lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grandes pompes, et assez violemment, il faut l'avouer. _Et encore un qui n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête !_ pensa Shin avec un certain désespoir.

« Dites moi, c'est toujours aussi mouvementé chez vous ou c'est un honneur qu'on me fait ? ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer lui jeta un regard gris glacial et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Pas la peine de l'emmener chez le vieux fou _Granger_. Je l'emmène avec moi.

\- Et en quel honneur, _Malfoy_?

\- Mais en l'honneur, qu'elle vient d'être acceptée à Serpantard.

\- Pas comme si ça m'étonnait, mais sans passer sous le choixpeau c'est…

\- C'est la décision du directeur. L'interrompit l'autre.

\- STOP ! C'est quoi cette histoire de choixpeau ? Et comment ça acceptée ? Où ça ? intervint Shin qui avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Et je rêve ou on prend des décisions qui me concernent sans me consulter ?!

\- Oui acceptée et je l'ai dis, à Serpantard, une des quatre maisons de Poudlard et oui, vu que jusqu'à maintenant tu étais aussi dynamique qu'une huître à marée basse, on a pris certaines décisions sans te consulter. Je suis Draco Malfoy, préfet des Serpantard et préfet en chef. Je suis en charge de te montrer nos quartiers, si tu veux bien me suivre… »

Les longs couloirs de pierre se ressemblaient tous et le château avait l'air d'un véritable labyrinthe. Shin fixa avec attention la silhouette pâle qui la guidait d'un pas sûr dans les méandres de l'école. Il y avait peu d'élèves dans les couloirs et les torches étaient allumées à intervalle régulier. Il était donc soit trop tard, soit trop tôt… Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question lorsque l'autre pris la parole :

« Les cours commencent à 8 heure le matin et peuvent aller jusqu'à 18 heure, le couvre feu est à 11 heure pour le dernier cycle dont tu fais partie. A partir de ce moment tout le monde doit avoir rejoint sa salle commune et ses dortoirs. Ceux de notre maison se trouvent dans les cachots. Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard : Serpantard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Chaque maison a ses caractéristiques et on est admis dans l'une d'elle grâce à ses qualités morale : le courage et l'intrépidité pour Gryffondor, la gentillesse et la compassion pour Poufsouffle, L'intelligence et l'ingéniosité pour Serdaigle… Quand à Serpantard, disons que nous somme les méchants de l'école »

Tout ce discours avait été prononcé d'un ton morne et monotone témoignant de la plus grande indifférence, mais Shin décela une pointe d'amertume dans la dernière phrase. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dis rien. Déjà, l'autre continuait :

« Normalement, c'est le choixpeau qui décide de l'affectation des élèves. Dis toi que ton cas est exceptionnel, peut être même le premier dans l'histoire de l'école… Chaque maison a son professeur référent. Le professeur McGonagal est celui des Gryffondor. Apprend à la détester.

\- Et pourquoi si je peux me permettre ? s'agaça Shin qui avait horreur qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

L'autre haussa les épaules.

\- C'est dans l'ordre des choses, les serpents détestent les griffons, les héros détestent les méchant. »

Encore cette histoire de méchant… Shin n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir ses réflexions, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait d'un homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux luisants d'une étrange lueur rouge. Shin frissonna. Comment oublier ce regard ? Salazar Serpantard se tenait fièrement devant eux, les dominant de toute sa morgue. Malfoy leva un regard gris étincelant sur le portrait « Cobra » prononça-t-il distinctement. Shin déduisit que ce devait être le mot de passe. L'intérieur de la salle commune était étonnamment chaleureux pour des cahots. Des sofas et des divans verts étaient répartit un peu partout dans la salle ainsi que des tables de travail. Il y avait une dizaine de personne dans la pièce, dont une fille brune qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de haine et de dégoût, un beau garçon, Shin devait bien l'avouer, ténébreux et discret, plongé dans un livre et un autre à la peau caramel et aux magnifiques yeux en amende qui l'accueillit avec un sourire d'une chaleur aussi inattendue que celle de la pièce. Shin sourit à son tour. Un visage amical ! Enfin !

« Shin, dit Malfoy, je te présente Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, nous sommes tous de la même année et Pansy est la préfète des Serpantard.

\- Dis moi, fini par s'énerver Shin qui ne supportait plus le ton morne de son interlocuteur, ça t'arrive de montrer un minimum d'émotion de temps en temps ou tout te laisse-t-il si indifférent ?»

Mais le concerné lui avait déjà tourné le dos pour sortir de la salle. La brune que Draco avait nommé Pansy s'empressa d'aller à sa suite tandis que le ténébreux qui répondait apparemment au nom de Théodore restait plongé dans son bouquin, imperturbable. Seul le dénommé Blaise s'avança vers Shin un grand sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, ses dents d'une parfaite blancheur tranchant sur sa peau caramel.

«Ravis de faire ta rencontre. Ton entré à été… remarquable, je pense que c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Personne n'a vraiment encore fait ta connaissance que tout le monde parle déjà de toi. Il faut dire que tu as un sens du spectacle… sensationnel ! Draco te l'as déjà dis mais je préfère me présenter moi-même : Blaise Zabini, votre humble serviteur, si tu as besoins d'un service, n'hésite pas.»

Et il finit sa tirade par un clin d'œil et un baisemain avant de se diriger vers ce que Shin supposa être le dortoir des garçons.

«Décidemment, ici, ils ont tous un grain… grommela Shin pour elle-même.

\- On fini par s'y faire, ne fait pas trop attention.

C'était Théodore qui daignait finalement considérer la présence de la jeune fille.

\- Théodore c'est ça ? Dis moi juste où je pourrais prendre une bonne douche et trouver Sev… hum, Le professeur Rogue. S'il te plaît.

\- Pour la douche c'est simple, couloir à droite, porte au fond. Quand au professeur Rogue, et bien comme à son habitude je suppose… Au fond du parc, près du lac. Mais tu sais, à cette heure tu n'as plus le droit de sortir.

Shin leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Dehors ? A cette heure ? Mais il fait presque nuit…

\- Les tombes se fichent bien de savoir quelle heure il est ou quel temps il fait… »

Shin ne répondit rien. Elle s'était figée. C'étai impossible. La potion qui l'avait droguée avait été préparée par Sev lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Au diable le règlement et ce fichu couvre feu ! Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle refusait d'y croire. Les dalles de pierre défilaient à toute vitesse sous ses pieds. Elle courait sans même en avoir conscience, les émotions se mélangeaient en elles dans un tourbillon qui l'emportait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Quelque chose se faufila entre ses jambes, quelqu'un cria derrière elle. On la poursuivait. Elle devait fuir, s'échapper, courir loin de tout ça, de ses émotion, de ces mots qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête : _Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort. Il est mort._ Ces mots qui martelaient sa course au rythme de ses pas, qui effaçaient tout le reste, qui l'étouffaient et l'encerclaient comme la plus sûre des prisons. Non ! Elle refusait d'y croire. Elle refusait tout simplement d'y croire. Puis ce fut au tour des paroles de Théodore de retentir dans sa tête :

 _« Comme à son habitude je suppose, au fond du parc, près du lac »._

C'était ça. Il l'attendait. Il la foudroierait du regard, comme d'habitude; il lui reprocherait ses réactions démesurées, comme d'habitude; et puis il lui ferait ses recommandations d'un air sévère, presque réprobateur, comme si elle avait déjà enfreint toute les règles qu'il énonçait, comme d'habitude; et enfin ils iraient manger un de ses fameux repas qu'il réservait aux moments où ils se retrouvaient, comme d'habitude, comme une vraie famille. Oui. Comme d'habitude. Rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours une vraie famille. Tout irait bien. Rien n'avait changé. Tout irait bien. Une énorme dalle de marbre blanc se dressa soudain devant elle, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa course, et elle buta soudain sur une autre dalle de marbre au sol. En levant les yeux pour se relever, les inscriptions lui sautèrent brutalement au visage :

« Severus Rogue. 1960 – 1998. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, hébétée. Elle était arrivée au bord du lac. Ses eaux sombres et menaçantes étendaient sur elle leurs caractères angoissants. Une nuit noir l'entourait et elle frissonna. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne songe à les arrêter. Elle resta là, agenouillée dans l'herbe, prostrée. Elle ne pensait plus, ne bougeait plus. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ces lettres dorées sur fond blanc qui dansaient devant ses yeux. S'était fini. Il était mort. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Un liquide sombre se rependait de son abdomen, s'écoulant au rythme de la vie qui la quittait, s'infiltrant lentement sous la dalle de marbre, dans la terre pour retomber en fines gouttes sur le cercueil de bois. _Plic… Plic… Plic…_


	2. Partie 1 - Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, comme toujours ;).**

 **oOo**

 _De longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus, une peau laiteuse… Une vraie gueule d'ange et un caractère de démon. On a touché le gros lot avec celle là…_ Draco Malfoy, plongé dans ses pensées, se dirigeait vers la salle de bains des préfets à pas mesurés, comme toutes ses actions d'ailleurs. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait appris à se montrer discret voir complètement transparent. Cette situation ne lui convenait pas spécialement mais elle ne le dérangeait pas non plus. Sa mère était sous la surveillance étroite des Aurores, assignée à domicile et son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban. Leur survie à tous les deux dépendait de son comportement. Encore. Trop méchant pour être gentils, trop gentils pour être méchant. Le monde était-il donc manichéens à ce point pour qu'il n'ait sa place nulle part ? Des pas pressés se firent entendre derrière lui et il accéléra le pas inconsciemment.

« Draco attend !

\- Pansy... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Ne soit pas si froid ! Permet moi de te rappeler que ma famille est l'une des seules à soutenir encore la tienne… Même les Nott et les Zabini vous ont abandonnés. Je te trouve bien discourtois…

\- Excuse-moi. Que puis-je faire pour aider ma _merveilleuse_ fiancée ?

\- Hum… Et bien je me demandais simplement où tu comptais aller…

\- A la salle de bains des préfets pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais juste que je pourrais… T'accompagner…

\- Mais avec plaisir. »

Pansy lui fit son plus beau sourire, que Draco trouva légèrement effrayant. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande devant un bulldog affamé. Et le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé. Il allait avoir toute la vie pour le savourer. Le soutien des Parkinson était essentiel. Sa famille ne pouvait définitivement pas s'en passer. Sinon, ce serait la faillite totale, le déshonneur complet, la ruine définitive des Malfoy. La famille de Pansy était leur seule porte de sortie. Il poursuivit donc son chemin, Pansy accroché à lui comme si elle avait l'intention de lui arracher le bras, avec le sentiment d'être le condamné qu'on mène à la potence.

oOo

Hermione savourait avec délice un bain bien mérité. La journée avait été éprouvante pour une première journée en temps que préfète en chef. Et apprendre qu'elle remplirait ses fonctions avec Malfoy comme partenaire ne l'avait définitivement pas arrangée. Elle soupira. Cette fille sortie de nulle part allait être un problème. Elle pouvait sentir arriver les ennuis de très loin, question d'expérience. 7 ans aux côtés du _survivant_ lui avaient forgé un sixième sens très développé pour tout ce qui était menace pour tout un monde, une population, une école… Et cette fille empestait les ennuis et le danger. De très loin. Et elle qui avait osée penser, ô naïve qu'elle était, qu'elle aurait enfin une année tranquille à Poudlard. Une année d'étude et de longues balades amoureuses avec son homme… Homme qui avait bien pris la peine de lui préciser que, si elle avait vraiment voulut une année tranquille, elle ne se serait pas présentée au poste de préfète en chef avec _Malfoy._ Elle poussa un énorme soupire d'agacement mêlé de déception. Comme si elle avait pu le deviner ! Elle était brillante, certes, mais tout de même… Et puis cette fille était vraiment étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était elle le danger où si c'était le danger qui rôdait autour d'elle. Bien sûr, l'incident du matin lui donnait une légère idée de la réponse, mais étrangement, Hermione en doutait. Question d'instinct. Instinct qui la trompait rarement. Cette Shin cachait quelque chose d'autre, ce qui s'était passé ce matin n'était qu'une infime partie de l'iceberg. Restait à savoir quoi. La rouge et or se permit un léger sourire. Trouver ce qui était caché, déjouer les énigmes et fourrer son nez un peu partout… Ca, c'était son rayon. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la piscine qui servait de baignoire aux préfets lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Poussée encore une fois par son instinct, elle décida de se cacher derrière l'immense statue qui trônait au centre du bassin d'eau dans lequel elle se baignait. Ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement en voyant entré Monseigneur le Prince des Serpantard et sa _douce_ fiancée. Ils entrèrent tout deux dans l'eau et la jeune fille dû faire preuve de tout ses talents d'auto persuasion pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Elle se plaqua dos contre la statue, se forçant au plus grand silence et à la plus parfaite immobilité. S'ensuivit un supplice de trois quarts d'heures pour la jeune femme, qui, bien que sans le voir, n'avait pas besoins de sa puissance intellectuelle pour deviner ce qui se passait. C'est donc après trois quarts d'heures de gloussement parfaitement irritant, de couinement insupportable, de grognement tout a fait charmant et d'un autre quart d'heure d'attente pétrifié et légèrement traumatisée qu'Hermione sortit – enfin, de la salle de bain des préfets. Pour tomber sur Harry et Giny. « Ah non ! S'écria-t-elle au plus grand désarroi des deux autres, trop, c'est trop ! ». Et au fond de lui-même, Harry se demanda avec admiration et une pointe d'étonnement jusqu'où s'étendait le pouvoir de déduction de son amie… Avant de conclure que 7 ans de galère et de danger de mort à ses côtés avaient fini par venir à bout d'une partie de sa raison.

oOo

Draco se dirigeait à nouveau vers sa salle commune. Pansy l'avait quittée à la sortie des bains, évoquant d'obscurs devoirs préfectoraux. Le tableau s'écarta devant lui. Blaise n'était plus là mais Théo n'avait pas bougé.

« La nouvelle s'est bien intégrée ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

\- Et tu dirais ça comment ?

\- Je dirais qu'elle est bien trop folle pour s'intégrer un jour.

\- Folle ?

\- Folle.

\- Tu pourrais développer un peu s'il te plaît ? insista le blond avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Elle voulait voir le professeur Rogue.

\- Et ?

\- Et je lui ai dis qu'il était mort.

\- Et ? repris Draco de plus en plus agacé

\- Et elle est sortit en courant. Elle a même semé le vieux Rusard.

\- Oh vraiment…

\- Ouais. »

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'allait pas risquer des ennuis juste pour réconforter cette… fille. Mais en même temps, c'était son devoir de faire respecter les règles aux élèves de l'école… Le jeune homme laissa échapper un juron et ressortit à grand pas, contrarié. _Elle a pas fini de m'emmerder celle là !_ S'énerva-t-il tout en sortant dans le parc du château. La tombe de son parrain était là, spectrale, luisant faiblement sous les rayons de la lune. Une forme sombre était affalée dessus. Immobile. Un peu trop peut être… Instinctivement, il accéléra le pas jusqu'à courir presque. Il s'agenouilla près de la forme. C'était elle. Ses yeux était entre ouverts mais elle ne bougeait pas. Sa peau se confondait presque avec la pierre tombale tellement elle était pâle. Il la secoua, chercha son pouls, mis sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille mais rien. Pas un battement, pas un souffle. C'était impossible. Les gens ne mourraient pas comme ça ! Il tenta de la soulever, quelque chose de poisseux entra en contacte avec sa main. Du sang. Sa blessure à l'abdomen s'était rouverte. Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle avait pourtant été soignée par madame Pomfresh… Mais en même temps elle avait tapé un sprint de plusieurs centaine de mètre à peine rétablie… Les choses se bousculaient dans son esprit et c'est dans un état second qu'il apporta la jeune fille à l'infirmerie. Les morts avaient cet effet là sur lui. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils lui faisaient perdre les pédales, il ne les supportait plus.

Draco se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Les autres seraient surement soulagés. Cette fille était assez effrayante, c'était peut être une bonne chose… Mais il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Ce visage d'albâtre, ce regard vide, ses lèvres entrouvertes et la dureté et la froideur de sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas les enlever de son esprit. Puis, épuisé par le choc et par ses réflexions, il plongea dans un sommeil inquiet, peuplé de carcasses vides et d'un homme aux allures de serpent qui tenait dans ses bras le cadavre d'une jeune fille blonde, un rictus horrible sur sa face pâle et inhumaine.

oOo

Théodore regarda son ami avec circonspection. Il avait mal dormis. Non. Il avait passé une nuit affreuse. Assez pour le rendre d'une humeur massacrante et trop pour qu'il ai la force de l'exprimer. Son teint était crayeux et des cernes violets trônaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air de dormir éveillé et son front se rapprochait de plus en plus des œufs brouillés installés dans son assiette presque par hasard. Enfin, bien sûr, seul ceux qui connaissait bien Draco pouvait remarquer tout ces faits qui sembleraient d'infimes détails pour tous les autres. _La blondinette a dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs hier…_ Songea-t-il un brin narquois. Un mince, très mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Et les deux opales d'un gris acier qui le foudroyèrent soudains ne suffirent pas à le faire disparaître.

« Salut mon vieux. Dis moi t'as une mine affreuse aujourd'hui. Pansy, tu devrais vraiment avoir honte ! Même notre Prince à besoins de dormir… Cette dernière foudroya le nouveaux venu du regard, évidement pas à l'origine de l'insomnie de son fiancé et contrariée que ça ne soit pas le cas.

\- Bonjours Blaise.

\- Salut Théo ! Dites moi personne n'a encore vu la nouvelle aujourd'hui ? Personnellement je la trouve trèèèès mignonne. J'aimerais bien faire une connaissance plus… approfondie… A moins que… Mais tu n'aurais pas osé… Pas vrai mon cher Draco ?

\- Blaise ?

\- Mon cher ?

\- Ferme-la ou tu va faire une connaissance _approfondie_ avec l'assiette de ton petit déjeuné.

\- Te vexe pas mec. Je blaguais.

\- Oh vraiment…

\- Ouais. Termina Théo.

Sur ce, un murmure inquiet et craintif se répandit dans la grande salle. Puis il se tu et chacun retourna à ses propres préoccupations. Shin venait de s'assoir à côté de lui. Théo lui jeta à peine un regard, mais il remarqua que Draco la fixait avec un air ahurit presque comique. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les yeux gris du garçon et découvrant son expression, un de ses sourcils s'éleva légèrement sur son front dans une mimique pourtant très malfoyenne. Théo ne fit aucun commentaire mais il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit entre ces deux là. Puis, en apercevant la mine furieuse de Pansy, il se dit que finalement, il ne se le demandait pas tant que ça… Ou tout du moins, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ne jamais s'interposer entre le bulldog et sa proie. Jamais. Le petit déjeuné pris fin dans un calme relatif si on considérait la tension presque palpable déclenché par l'arrivé de Shin, qui avait l'aire de s'en foutre royalement. Décidément, Théo aimait bien cette fille… Elle était largement plus intéressante que la moyenne… Mais il ne se doutait pas encore à quel point…

oOo

Draco hallucinait. Il était devenu fou. C'était impossible. Elle était morte. Il l'avait constaté lui-même. Il avait vu, touchée, sentit la mort qui s'était emparé de son corps. Sa blessure s'était rouverte. Elle était morte d'anémie. C'était certain et pourtant elle était là, devant lui. Elle marchait, respirait et bien que sa peau resta pâle, ses joues étaient légèrement rosie par le sang qui circulait dans ses veines. Sang mis en mouvement par les battements de son cœur. Elle était en vie. La tête du garçon tournait un peu et il chancela. Puis, comme une soudaine prise de conscience, son esprit rationnel reprit le dessus. Il y avait forcément une explication. Cette fille cachait quelque chose et il allait trouver quoi. Ses pas se firent plus assurés, la fatigue s'estompa un peu sur son visage et c'est déterminé que le prince des Serpantard se dirigea vers son premier cours de potion.


	3. Partie 1 - Chapitre 3

**Voilà la suite (avec un peu de retard désolée !)**

 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **oOo**

Un plafond blanc. De la peinture craquelée. Des voiles blancs. L'infirmerie. Encore. Shin soupira et entrepris de se lever. Sa tête ne tourna même pas lorsqu'elle fut debout et, satisfaite, elle commença à revêtir son uniforme. Vert et argent, donc. Les méchants… La jeune fille sourit intérieurement. _Pourquoi pas…_ Puis, d'un pas décidé, elle franchit les portes de l'infirmerie. Les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage en lui jetant des regards craintifs, surtout les plus jeunes, détails qui l'intrigua. Après tout, si elle était si terrifiante que ça, l'âge ne faisait pas grande différence… Si ? Le mystère s'éclaira un peu plus tard, lorsqu'elle aperçut de loin un élève de sa maison martyriser ce qui devait être un première année. Elle haussa un sourcil puis fit de même avec ses épaules. Après tout ils étaient sensé être les méchants…

Lorsque, après s'être perdue une dizaine de fois (Qui avait dit que ce château était une école ? C'était un labyrinthe, démoniaque et vicieux ! Même les escaliers bougeaient !) elle parvînt enfin devant ce qui devait être le réfectoire, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuné. Hum… Il faudrait qu'elle demande plus de précision sur la vie du château à ce… Malroy ? McFoy ? Ah tiens ! D'ailleurs il y avait une place à côté de lui. Bien. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle un murmure apeuré s'en échappa, mais Shin n'y prêta pas attention. Elle s'installe donc à côté de… du blondinet et, complètement indifférente à la tension palpable que son arrivée venait de provoquer, s'apprêta à questionner son voisin lorsque celui-ci tourna justement la tête vers elle un air complètement ahurit plaqué sur le visage. Maîtrisant à grand peine le fou rire qu'elle sentit monter en elle, elle s'efforça de paraître le plus neutre possible, se contentant pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, d'hausser un unique sourcil sur son front. Se rendant tout à coup compte de son ridicule, le garçon détourna le regard, se concentrant sur son assiette. Ce blondinet était vraiment étrange… Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas la seule chose étrange dans ce château. Comment diable était-elle arrivée à l'infirmerie ? Son intuition lui souffla que la réaction de blond et son passage à l'infirmerie était lié. Il devait être au courant de quelque chose. Décidément, elle avait une tonne de question à lui poser !

Une cloche sonna et les élèves se levèrent soudains de table, certainement pour se dirige vers leur premier cours de la journée. Shin se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son emplois du temps et décida de faire comme les moutons : suivre aveuglément sans se poser de question tout en ayant l'air très sûr de sois. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit dans les cachots, devant ce qui semblait être une salle de classe, avec le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose d'important. Encore. Un bruit de pas rapide au fond du couloire et le bruissement de ce qui devait être une cape l'empêchèrent de réfléchir avec plus circonspection.

« 5 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour tenue débraillée de bon matin plus 5 point en moins pour tentative de protestation. Maintenant dépêchez vous d'entrer en classe, la fainéantise à ses limite et nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

\- C'est un cauchemar pas vrai Mione ? geignit un rouquin de Gryffondor qui semblait être le petit ami de la préfète en chef de l'autre jour. Ginger ? Gramper ?

\- Non Ron, c'est une malédiction, répondit celle-ci sans savoir vraiment si elle plaisantait.

\- Bon retour en enfer, grogna un brun aux lunettes horribles également chez les rouges et or et qui devait s'appeler… St-Potty ? Pot-de-fleur ? du moins si l'un des noms que lui donnait le blondinet était correcte… Ce dont on pouvait légitimement douter…

\- Tu as un problème, _Potter_? ricana justement le blondinet.

Potter donc.

\- Oui, _Malfoy_. C'est toi mon problème. Répliqua le brun hargneusement.

Ah oui c'était ça… Malfoy.

\- C'est bon Harry, ne t'occupe pas de lui. Tempéra la préfète.

Harry Potter. C'était donc cette espèce de crevette à lunette le héros national… La situation avait été plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait pensé…

\- Miss Granger ! Votre tendance irrépressible au bavardage vient de coûter encore 5 points à votre maison. Les interrompit le professeur. »

Granger ! Hermione Granger ! Ca lui revenait maintenant…

La classe finit de s'installer dans un silence stupéfait que Shin ne comprenait pas trop… Ca faisait 17 ans que Sev enseignait les potions à Poudlard et c'était la 8ème année de tous les élèves ici présents. Pas de quoi en faire une révélation… Même notre cher Prince de glace donnait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu les pédales. Il contemplait le couteau qui servait à préparer les divers ingrédients d'un air pensif qui frisait les profondeurs les plus abyssales de la dégénérescence mentale. Finalement, ce fut un élève de Serdaigle qui eu l'amabilité de pointer du doigt à voix haute le léger détail qui perturbaient tant les élèves.

« Mais… Professeur… Vous êtes… _Mort_. Dit-il d'une voix dans laquelle on distinguait un léger doute.

\- Ah monsieur Clever ! Vous nous faites encore part du légendaire esprit d'analyse et de déduction de votre maison ! Mais développez votre hypothèse je vous en pris. Ce serait cruel de ma part de vous coupez dans un tel élan de… Clairvoyance.

\- Et bien euh… Comment dire… On a retrouvé votre corps dans l'abri près du lac à la fin de la bataille finale contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Les médicomages ont dit qu'un serpent vous avait attaqué. Naguini monsieur. Le serpent de… enfin, _son_ serpent.

\- La bataille finale contre le Lord noir ? Eh bien je ne sais pas vous, monsieur Clever, mais personnellement je n'y étais pas. Le maître est encore bien vivant et vous feriez mieux de vous y préparer, à cette bataille, au lieu de l'anticiper. En attendant vous viendrez en retenue durant toute cette semaine, en espérant que cela vous remette les idées en place. Quelqu'un d'autre tiens-t-il à affirmer mon état de morbidité ou ce cours peut-il enfin commencer ? Monsieur Potter peut-être ? hum… non ? Etonnant… Ce genre de stupidité vient pourtant de vous généralement…

\- Ce fut à ce moment là que Shin su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Voldemort était mort, la guerre était finie, pas de doute là-dessus…

\- Euh… professeur ? Severus se tourna vivement vers elle, sourcils levés

\- Mademoiselle Michaelis ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt à Poudlard… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien justement… je ne suis pas à Poudlard si tôt que ça… Enfin je veux dire… Je ne sais pas pour cette histoire de serpent mais sinon Clever a raison monsieur, la guerre est finie… Depuis Juillet dernier.

Pour la première fois depuis leur scolarité, les élèves du terrifiant professeur de potion purent voir un air stupéfait criant de sincérité se peindre sur son visage.

\- Vous dites… ?

\- Que la guerre est finie… monsieur. Potter a gagné… monsieur.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, vous confirmez ?

\- Oui professeur. Et je confirme également votre mort. Professeur.

Cette fois se fut au tour de Shin d'être prise au dépourvu. Mais pas autant que le principal intéressé.

\- Qu… ?!

Jamais le professeur si redouté pour la verve de ses réplique assassines n'avait fait preuve d'autant d'éloquence.

\- Le cours est annulé. Je vais voir le directeur, ça n'a aucun sens.

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie dans une envolée de cape légendaire.

\- Et j'attends deux rouleaux de parchemin sur comment réaliser au mieux la potion de Candus pour demain matin, sur mon bureau. »

 _Ah oui quand même… Un instant j'ai eu peur…_ pensa Shin ironique. _J'ai presque crue qu'il allait partir sans nous donner de travail…_

Sur ce, les élèves encore un peu sous le choc évacuèrent lentement la salle de classe. Seul Malfoy et Granger n'avaient pas l'air pressés de partir. Ils la fixaient tous les deux intensément, les yeux plein de détermination pour l'un et de soupçons pour l'autre. _Hum… plouf, plouf, peste ou choléra ?... Choléra !_ Shin se dirigea donc vers Hermione d'un pas tranquille, curieuse de savoir ce que la rouge et or lui reprochait. _Après tout j'aurais tout le temps de parler avec Malfoy après…_ songea-t-elle. En voyant cela, ledit Malfoy fronça légèrement le nez puis décida de sortir de la classe à son tour.

oOo

Le blond se dirigeait à grand pas sur les traces de son parrain. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter aux portes mais il était curieux de savoir ce que le vieux fou allait bien trouver comme explication à cette soudaine résurrection… Il aurait tous le temps d'interroger cette Michaelis plus tard. Elle avait forcément la réponse à tout ce qui se passait. Draco était certain qu'elle en était la responsable. Et puis il était également curieux sur le fait qu'apparemment, elle et son parrain se connaissaient bien… Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'avait même jamais entendu parler d'elle jusqu'à son entré griffondoresque d'il y a quelques jours. Arrivé devant la statue, il prononça le mot de passe dont il surveillait soigneusement tous les changements et se laissa porter par l'escalier qui le mena – trop lentement à son goût, devant la porte du directeur :

« …et voilà que mon filleul me confirme que non seulement la guerre est finie mais qu'en plus, cet imbécile de Clever avait raison ! Mort, moi ! Mort !

\- Allons, allons Severus, calmez-vous. Vous n'êtes effectivement pas mort…

\- Merci bien, croyait être déjà au courant.

\- … Mais vous l'étiez…

\- Pardon ?

\- Pas plus tard qu'hier…

\- Vous… Vous essayez de me faire croire que j'étais mort et que j'ai tout à coup décidé de revenir parmi les vivants ? C'est bien ça ?

\- C'est exactement cela mon cher ! Je vois que l'au-delà ne vous a en aucun cas fait perdre votre excellent esprit de déduction ! Mais je dirais plutôt que _quelqu'un_ vous a fait revenir et que vous étiez enclin à répondre à son appel. Ou alors il vous a fait revenir de force.

\- Oh, vraiment… Et qui serait ce… _Quelqu'un_ ?

\- Absolument aucune idée ! déclara joyeusement Dumbledor.

\- Et par quel moyen ?

\- Et bien en fait le seul moyen serait de passer par une forme assez sombre de l'alchimie… une sorte de transmutation humaine, le principe de l'échange équivalent, tout ça…

\- Vous voulez dire une vie contre une autre ?

\- Oui voilà, c'est ça. Une idée de qui aurait pu se sacrifier pour vous ?

\- Pas la moindre…

\- Et bien nous espérons de tout cœur de ne pas trouver le cadavre d'un ou d'une de nos élèves dans les prochains jours… Bien ! Sur ce, pour fêter nos retrouvailles, un bonbon au citron ? »

Draco redescendit les escaliers sur le soupir à la fois exaspéré et désespéré de son parrain et s'éloigna lentement dans le couloir, perdu dans ses pensées. _Transmutation humaine… Sacrifice… Une vie contre une autre… Cadavre d'élève… Cadavre… Elève… Michaelis !_ Il avait raison ! Elle était derrière tout ça ! Mais dans ce cas comment était-elle, elle aussi, revenue à la vie ? Quelqu'un d'autre s'était-t-il sacrifié pour elle ? Draco fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Qui aurait bien voulut se sacrifier pour cette folle ? Et par Salazar, pourquoi aurait-elle voulut se sacrifier pour son parrain ?! Toutes ces questions et ces incertitudes commençaient à passablement agacer Draco, qui eu soudain un élan de compassion pour sa Némésis. 7 années de questions et d'énigmes incessantes… Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi débile ! Ses neurones avaient grillés le pauvre…

oOo

« Donc tu n'as absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe…

\- Absolument aucune non…

Ca faisait maintenant près d'un quart d'heure qu'Hermione lui posait des questions et qu'elle se bornait à répondre des « je ne sais pas » « aucune idée » et autres « je n'y suis pour rien » et Shin commençait à être légèrement agacée

\- Ecoute, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe et pour être honnête avec toi, je n'étais même pas au courant que Sev… Hum, le professeur Rogue était mort…

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, t'étais où pendant la bataille finale exactement ? Cachée dans les jupes de ta mère comme cette fouine de Malfoy ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te concerne, répliqua Shin soudain glaciale, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me _cachais_ pas. Sur ce, je crois bien que le professeur de potion nous a donné un devoir plutôt urgent, tu m'excuseras.

\- Pas si vite Michaelis ! D'où tu connais mon parrain !?

\- La question avait fusée avant même que celui qui l'avait posée, en l'occurrence, notre blondinet préféré, ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Plaît-il ? répliqua la blonde (on est cerné, si si je vous assure !) légèrement prise au dépourvu mais surtout, de très, très mauvaise humeur. On ne la laisserait jamais sortir de cette salle ! Par Merlin pour une fois qu'elle n'avait rien fait !

\- Toi et mon parrain avez l'aire de plutôt bien vous connaître…

\- Et en quoi je te dois une explication là-dessus, _Malfoy_ ?

\- C'est évident : parce que c'est mon parrain et que je suis le Prince des Serpantard. Donc _ton_ Prince. Le ton de la voix était ironique mais il n'en était pas moins sérieux. Mauvaise pioche.

\- Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de ton pseudo titre de Prince à la con ! Retourne donc te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère comme le _courageux_ lâche que tu es !... Imbécile ! Sale fouine manucuré narcissique ! Blondinet pédant et écervelé ! Aristo à la con ! Saloperie de sang-pur ! »

Shin aurait pu continuer encore longtemps mais elle préféra quitter la salle d'un pas furieux, droit vers le bureau du directeur. En quel honneur avait-elle été affectée chez les Serpantard ? Hein ? En quel honneur ?! Hors de question d'être sous la domination de ce _Prince_ imbue de sa personne et décidément trop curieux. Et avec des yeux trop gris. Une peau trop blanche. Des cheveux décidément trop blonds. Des mains trop fines. Une stature, un visage trop… trop… parfait ! Oui voilà ! Ce type était physiquement trop parfait ! Et mentalement beaucoup trop diaboliquement détestable ! Le contraste était agaçant. Enervant. Rageant.

Shin s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir qu'elle était entrain de parcourir à grandes enjambées et inspira un grand coup. Elle perdait le contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Après tout il n'avait _presque_ rien fait. La subtilité étant dans le _presque_. Seulement, même en ne faisant rien, le blond avait le don de la mettre sur les nerfs. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter pour une raison qu'elle ignorait… S'il y en avait une… La jeune fille poussa un profond soupire et se dit qu'elle avait la qualité principale, non, la qualité de base pour être une Griffy : elle détestait Malfoy. Mais la maison rouge et or lui conviendrait-elle vraiment ? Elle et les effusions de joie, de larme ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, à part de temps en temps une crise de nerf, ça faisait deux. Et surtout, elle ne supportait pas celles des autres. Mais elle avait définitivement un côté tête brûlé et aimant à ennuis qui convenait parfaitement aux lions. Complété par un esprit calculateur et légèrement retord qui allait parfaitement aux serpents. Doublé d'un esprit d'analyse et de réflexion qu'affectionnait Serdaigle… La seule maison qui ne lui allait vraiment pas était donc Poufsoufflef. Youpi ! Une en moins… _Mais après tout, ce sera_ lui _qui fera la différence…_ songea Shin avec amertume. Seulement elle ne se sentait pas à sa place chez les verts et agents. En fait, elle ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Quitte à ne pas être à sa place, autant être dans la maison la plus chaleureuse. Reprenant sa marche, elle prépara déjà son long plaidoyer en faveur de son changement de maison vers Gryffondor.


	4. Partie 1 - Chapitre 4

**Coucou tout le monde ! C'est la fin de mes partiels (ENFIN!), donc me voilà de retour avec la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente et bonne lecture ! ;)**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)**

 **oOo**

Draco retint à grand peine la colère et l'indignation qui montait en lui. _Manucuré ?! Ecervelé ?!_ Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'avait jamais subit aucune manucure, tout son corps était _naturellement_ parfait. Et il était bien plus intelligent que le commun des sorciers. Non mais ! Puis, notant la présence de Granger, qui le dévisageait avec attention, il reprit son masque de glace, totalement indéchiffrable :

« Le dialogue ne s'annonce pas facile…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire _Malfoy_ , mais si tu étais un peu plus diplomate et un peu moins imbue de ta personne, elle ne serait peut être pas partie comme une furie…

Le blond se contenta de la regarder d'un air de profond mépris mêlé d'indifférence. Le n°4, celui réservé spécialement aux sangs de bourbe qui osaient adresser la parole à son illustre personne.

\- Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu l'interrogeais… _Granger._

\- Elle est mêlée à tout ça. C'est évident.

\- Oui bien sûr… et tu te base sur ?...

\- Mon instinct.

\- Ah je vois… brillant en effet… Mais pour une fois tu as raison. Elle est la raison de tout ça et je compte bien lui demander des explications.

\- Et pourquoi te les donnerait-elle ?

\- Parce que je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix.

\- Ah je vois… brillant en effet. Répliqua Hermione, ironique. Et pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ?

\- Et toi ? se défendit Draco

\- Curiosité ? Instinct de protection ? appel ça comme tu veux.

\- L'instinct encore ? Décidément, vous les Griffy, vous être des créatures… Évoluées…

\- Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un sourire pincé

\- Et toi, donc ?

\- Devoir de Préfet j'imagine… »

Sur ce, le blond tourna les talons, de nouveau à la recherche de Shin. Seulement, la jeune fille était introuvable. Il avait parcourut tous le château des couloirs les plus fréquentés aux recoins les plus sombres et… hum… pas toujours vides… Mais rien. Elle n'était nulle part. A la fois fatigué et étonné de se donner autant de mal pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il finit par s'assoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, histoire de réfléchir… Juste au moment ou la blonde passait comme une fleur devant lui. Mût par ses réflexes durement acquis d'attrapeur, il lui saisit le poignet et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur du couloir. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'échapperait pas.

« Répond à ma question ! Attaqua-t-il sans préambule

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Se défendit la jeune fille le moment de stupeur passé.

\- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne l'aura pas fait.

Shin tenta de se libérer sans grand succès. _Hum… plus musclé qu'elle ne l'avait pensé…_ Puis constatant son impuissance, elle se contenta de serrer la mâchoire en le fusillant du regard. Un ciel orageux lui rendit un regard implacable.

\- Disons que c'est un ami de longue date…

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant la rentrée.

\- Il ne parle jamais de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de secret.

\- Non sans blague ? Et quelle raison avait-il de taire ton existence ?

\- Je… Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Répond moi.

Shin contempla les pupilles grises qui ne la lâchaient pas une seconde. Un orage sans aucune échappatoire. Il ne la laisserait pas.

\- Je n'ai plus de parents.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour pleurer sur ton sort.

\- Il a accepté d'être mon tuteur.

\- Oh ! formi… Quoi ?!

Shin haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ai un peu connu quand il était jeune et que je n'étais qu'une gamine. Le jour où ma mère est morte et que mon père à disparût, il a accepté d'être mon tuteur et m'a évité l'orphelinat.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Encore une question. Qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir ?

\- Euh… Je… Et bien…

\- Le front de la jeune fille se plissa sous la concentration mais aucun souvenir n'effleura la surface. Rien. Trou noir.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir !

\- Qu'est ce que tu sais ?

\- Je t'ai retrouvée morte sur la tombe de parrain et je t'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie. Et ce matin tu t'es pointée comme une fleure au déjeuné.

\- Oh… Donc Sev était vraiment mort…

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules une seconde fois

\- Je peux y aller maintenant ? »

Réalisant soudain qu'il la tenait toujours fermement plaquée contre le mur, Draco s'écarta en s'appliquant à avoir toujours l'air aussi imperturbable. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille s'éloigna qu'il remarqua les couleurs de son uniforme. Rouge et or.

oOo

Hermione s'apprêtait à savourer une bonne nuit de sommeil durement mérité lorsque quelqu'un gratta timidement à sa porte. Dans un soupir agacée, elle s'avança pour ouvrir en se promettant que, si elle tombait encore sur un de ces stupides première année qui venait la chercher parce que untel-leur-meilleur-ami-totalement-débile-et-passablement-attardé-s-était-perdu-dans-les-couloirs-après-le-couvre-feu, elle l'enverrait balader dans les règles de l'art. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un soupire et tomba nez à nez avec un petit chaton abandonné… Ou plutôt, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, aux grands yeux bleus un peu perdu et aux joues légèrement rosés, une valise à la main, qui lui dit d'une petite voix : « On m'a transférée à Gryffondor mais il n'y a plus de place dans les dortoirs… » _Adorable !_ Hermione s'écarta sans un mot pour laisser rentrer l'inconnue… Pas si inconnue que ça. Comment une fille aussi diabolique pouvait être si… Adorable ! Shin, puisque c'était elle, (on se réveille au fond !), s'assit sur le lit et considéra sa camarade de chambre avec circonspection.

« On m'a dit que tu était une fille intelligente…

\- On peut dire ça oui…

\- Ca tombe bien. J'ai une ou deux questions à te poser…

\- Ca tombe bien. Moi aussi.

\- Encore ? Très bien dans ce cas commence.

\- C'est toi qui as ressuscité Rogue ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Possible oui…

\- Tu n'es pas sûr ?

\- Non… mais plus j'y pense, plus ça me paraît probable…

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier soir, mais Malfoy dit m'avoir trouvée morte sur la tombe du professeur et m'avoir transféré à l'infirmerie… Ma blessure a dû se rouvrir et j'ai dû me vider de mon sang sans m'en rendre compte. Et comme à ce moment là, je suppose que mon souhait le plus cher était que Severus reprennent vie, j'ai peut être déclenché un processus alchimique primaire sans m'en rendre compte…

-Tu veux dire que tu aurais échangé instinctivement ta vie contre la sienne ? Mais dans ce cas…

\- Qu'est ce que je fais encore en vie ? Aucune idée…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas…

\- On ne peut pas tout savoir ! Et puis toi non plus tu ne sais pas.

\- Oui, mais moi je n'ai rien fait !

Shin se contenta d'un grognement comme réponse et recommença à examiner sa camarade, les yeux légèrement plissés. Pui selle baissa le regard et rougit un peu plus en commençant à se tortiller maladroitement sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de poser ce genre de question. Après tout, elle avait été à moitié élevée par Severus Rogue… Un sourire encourageant d'Hermione l'incita à se lancer.

\- Ça t'est déjà arrivé de haïr quelqu'un…

\- Oui.

\- …et de te sentir étrange à chaque fois que cette personne s'approche de toi ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas sûr que haïr et aimer quelqu'un en même temps soit possible…

\- Aimer ? Non je ne crois pas…

\- Dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu veux dire par étrange ?

\- Te dire qu'elle est décidément trop proche de toi ou alors avoir le sentiment que ses doigts te brûlent…

\- La phrase de la jeune fille mourut entre ses lèvres et Hermione eut pitié d'elle.

\- Et bien peut être qu'il s'agit d'une haine très prononcée… A la limite de l'allergie… _C'est stupide mais je ne vois pas quoi lui dire d'autre…_

\- Moui peut être… Mais ce n'est pas possible pas vrai ?

\- Non. C'est définitivement de l'amour.

\- Je vois…

\- La blonde poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme et Hermione lui tapota l'épaule, compatissante.

\- C'est peut être un égarement passager… Allons nous coucher, après tout, la nuit porte conseil… »

 _Décidément cette fille est surprenante…_ constata la brune en se glissant sous ses draps après avoir dédoublé son lit pour que Shin puisse dormir. _Je me demande pourquoi elle tenait tant que ça à ce que Rogue revienne…_

oOo

Le petit déjeuné était un peu plus agité que d'habitude ce troisième matin de l'année scolaire à Poudlard. En effet, le directeur venait d'annoncer le départ à la retraite du professeur Slughorn, remplacé dès à ce jour au poste de professeur des potions par Severus Rogue, _de retour parmi nous_ , comme l'avait si bien dit notre cher professeur Dumbledor. Les postes des professeurs n'avaient pas tellement changé si ce n'est que Remus Lupin avait reprit son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Au grand bonheur d'Harry Potter. Et de la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs.

Shin était installée à la table des rouge et or, sous le regard satisfait du directeur, qui avait eu l'amabilité de ne même pas écouter son long discours, qu'elle avait mis de longues minutes à élaborer, pour accéder directement à sa demande, un sourire en coins. Cependant, la jeune fille ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux regards qu'on lui lançait, trop occupée à réfléchir. Il était tant de faire une synthèse des derniers évènements, qui malgré l'ampleur qu'ils prenaient, se résumaient en peu de mots puisqu'elle savait peu de choses. D'abord il y avait eu sa bagarre avec le loup garou et son entrée en grande pompe dont elle ne se souvenait absolument pas. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour que tout le monde la regarde comme ça ? Puis sa pseudo-mort sur la tombe de son tuteur, juste avant qu'ils reviennent à la vie. Tous les deux. Mais là encore, Shin ne se souvenait de rien. Même pas d'avoir eu connaissance un jour que Severus soit mort. Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de lui expliquer l'utilité de sa mémoire si elle se bornait à effacer toutes les choses importantes ? Pour ne se concentrer que sur les choses futiles… Comme la couleur des yeux d'un Malfoy énervé… La blonde secoua la tête. N'importe quoi. Elle ne se souvenait _absolument pas_ de ce gris orageux mêlé de bleu. _Ab-so-lu-ment-pas._ Mais revenons à nos moutons. Il lui arrivait donc d'avoir des sortes d'absence. Et lors de ces absences, immanquablement, des choses étranges se produisaient. Dans ce cas c'était surement… Oui mais si c'était ça, l'histoire de sa mort ne collait pas. A part si cette fois, l'amnésie était due au fait qu'elle soit morte, tout simplement. Si on considérait ça comme ça alors la chose pouvait s'expliquer. Mais si les choses s'étaient vraiment déroulées ainsi, alors c'était dangereux. _Très_ dangereux. Surtout pour les autres. Un pli soucieux se forma sur le front de la jeune fille tendit qu'elle mesurait enfin complètement les conséquences des évènements… L'année allait être difficile…


	5. Partie 2-Chapitre 1-La rouge et le noir

_**Et on enchaîne sur la partie 2 ! :3 (Bon, c'est juste une façon pour moi de découper mon histoire. Je prévois 3 parties mais le nombres des chapitres dans chaque partie sera en fonction de mon avancement donc voilà :3, pas de grande signification particulière :))**_

 _ **J'ose presque dire que vous êtes plutôt nombreux à me lire (honnêtement je suis surprise, et ravie :D) mais je n'ai toujours pas eu votre avis ! Du coup je navigue un peu dans le noir au niveau de l'intrigue et du traitement des personnages... Éclairez ma lanterne ! S'il vous plaîts. :)**_

 _ **Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous vous amusez au moins un peu à lire cette histoire, moi en tout cas, je m'amuse à l'écrire. ;)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **oOo**

 **Muse Chaos - Partie 2 – La rouge et le noir**

Chapitre 1

« Enfin Mione ! C'est un ancien Mangemort, il a mérité ce qui lui arrive !

\- Mais Ron, il a l'air tellement… Perdu…

\- Perdu ? Lui ? Crois moi il sait parfaitement où il se situe… En particulier sur l'échelle sociale…

\- Je le trouve changé…

\- Ouais ! Il est un peu plus lâche qu'avant ! Harry, dis-lui que j'ai raison !

\- Est bien, c'est vrai que Malfoy est un ancien Mangemort mais… »

 _Plaît-il ? Malfoy ? Anciens Mangemort ? C'est-à-dire ?_ Jusque là, Shin suivait distraitement la dispute du couple, encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre, mais la dernière information annoncée par le _Sauveur_ venait d'attirer toute son attention. Comment un mec d'environ 17 ans pouvait être devenu Mangemort. C'était absurde. Pas vrai ? _Il_ n'aurait jamais voulut d'un gosse dans son armée. N'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

« Bah enfaite si mais pas la peine de t'énerver…

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu pensais à voix haute et Ron a crut bon de te répondre…

\- Oh… Et donc ? comment ça _bah enfaite si_ ?

\- Il a eu besoins de Malfoy en 6ème année pour faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école et tuer Dumbledor.

\- Et ?...

\- Il a réussi la première phase, pas la deuxième. Grâce à Harry.

\- Oui… Evidement. Je vois… Vu sous cet angle c'est logique…

è Bon les garçons dépêchez-vous. On doit être en divination dans 10 minutes.

\- Oh c'est déjà si tard ! s'écria Shin. Je dois aller voir le professeur Snape. A toute à l'heure. »

Les murs froids et humides des cachots du château défilaient de part et d'autre de la jeune fille. Sev était furieux, elle le savait. Et elle lui devait des explications. Une engueulade familiale de bon matin ! Quelle bonne idée ! Shin poussa on long soupire et entra ou plutôt s'immisça le plus discrètement possible dans le bureau de celui qui lui servait de tuteur. En pure perte, bien entendu.

« Tu va donc enfin daigner me donner quelque explications…

\- …

\- Et bien je t'écoute.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr de t'apprendre grand-chose… Enfin si peut être mais ne t'énerve pas d'accord ?

\- Trop tard. Continue.

\- Hum… Il serait peut être possible qu'effectivement, je sois à l'origine de ta résurrection…

\- Et par quel miracle ? Vu que tu es toi-même toujours en vie.

\- Erm… Le même miracle qui a toujours fait que je suis toujours en vie ?

\- C'est à se moment là que la peau du redouté professeur de potion choisit de bannir tout le sang qu'elle contenait pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait devenir translucide.

\- Pardon ? C'est une blague. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Pas vraiment non…

 _\- Tu es une fille morte._

\- Je dirais même plusieurs fois…

\- Très drôle.

\- Je suis désolée ?

\- Sors d'ici. »

Shin fit une grimace discrète tout en se dirigeant vers son cours de divination. Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça… Si ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle enfumée par une odeur de Xérès persistante qui tenait lieu de salle de classe au professeur Triloney, le cours était sur le point de commencer. Elle s'installa le plus discrètement possible autour d'une des tables présentes aujourd'hui dans la classe. La seule qui contenait encore une place de libre. Les élèves des maisons de Gryffindor et Slytherin étaient répartit par trois autour de petites tables rondes sur lesquelles trônaient de petites boules de cristales.

« Biiieeen, noouus alloons poouuvooiir commeenceer le coouurs. Aujoouurd'huuiii, noouus alloons éétuudiieer lees _**PROOOOOPHEETIIES**_. C'est un chapitre important de votre année, étudier le avec soins. Bien que pour certain _e_ n'ayant pas le talent nécessaire, ce ne soit pas la peine d'étudier quoi que ce soit… _(ricanements du côté des serpents, grincement de dents (si si je vous assure) du côté d'une_ certain _e lionne)_ Mais bref, passons. Sur vos tables se trouvent des prophéties ayant déjà été réalisées. Inspectez-les, humez-les, reseeentez-les et dites moi quelles sont-elles et quand ce sont-elles produites ainsi que de quoi il s'agit véritablement. Vous avez l'heure, j'attends vos comptes rendus avec impatience. Oh ! Et il s'agit d'un travail de groupe. »

Shin regarda alors qui se trouvait autour d'elle. A sa gauche se trouvait Malfoy. A sa droite, Pansy. _Génial_. Pensa la blonde. Et elle soupira avant de se plonger dans l'étude de la prophétie qui se trouvait en face d'elle, pressée d'éviter toute interaction houleuse. Mme Triloney avait peut-être un grain, mais elle n'avait pas tord sur un point : on avait le don, ou on ne l'avait pas… Et Shin l'avait. Elle l'aurait refilé à Hermione, qui la regardait avec une pointe de jalousie, sans broncher et même avec un merci si elle avait pu mais elle l'avait… les fumées dans la boules de tordirent devant sont esprit, bougeant de façon hypnotique devant ses yeux. Soudain, la réalité s'estompa et les vapeurs prirent des formes plus précises, plus réelles. Un arbre. Une petite fille. Un jeune homme. Shin déglutit. Elle aurait pu tomber sur n'importe laquelle de toutes les prophéties qui trainaient au ministère de la magie et ailleurs. Mais non. Il avait fallu que ça soit celle là. Celle là précisément. Elle ne voulait pas. Il ne fallait pas. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Déjà, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un murmure formant des mots qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rattraper.

 _« Des 9 muses en naîtra une dixième. Porteuse de malchance, séduite par le mal et par son seigneur. Le mal la conduira. Le mal la perdra. Et guidée par le serpent elle fera sienne le sang impur. Le sang maudit lui interdira le repos et de cette souillure naîtra sa colère. Et sa colère s'emparera du monde. Et le monde se teintera de rouge à travers ses yeux. Et sa violence détruira tout sur son passage. Et du sommet du trône qu'elle déteste, elle contemplera son chaos »_

Shin revins lentement à la réalité et regarda autour d'elle. Les deux autres la regardaient avec un mélange de surprise et de contentement.

« Eh ben, Michaelis, ça aura été rapide… C'est pas mal pour une _Griffy._ Commença Draco, acerbe

Shin se contenta de le foudroyer du regard

\- Moi je trouve ça glauque comme prophétie ! geignit Pansy en se frottant contre le blond

\- Shin la regarda avec mépris. _On dirait un chien qui marque son territoire…_

\- Oui c'est sûr qu'une prophétie, c'est réputé pour être joyeux… grogna-t-elle

\- Bien, mettons nous à l'analyse. Des idées ? enchaîna immédiatement Draco avant que sa fiancée ne se jette sur la blonde »

Les choses se compliquèrent. Shin aurait pu les éclairer, mais elle s'y refusait catégoriquement. Les deux autres n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Très bien. Parfait même. L'heure passa très vite, sans apporter de réponse au groupe. Frustré et intrigué, Draco finit par appeler son professeur, non sans regret :

« Oui monsieur Malfoy ?

\- Cette prophétie ne mène à rien

\- Huuum… Vraiment ? Faites moi voir ça ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le...

L'enseignante s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase, stupéfaite.

\- Vous avez raison monsieur Malfoy, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix (qui aime dire à Malfoy qu'il a raison ?), cette prophétie n'a rien à faire ici. C'est une erreur, elle ne s'est jamais réalisée, elle est datée, dépassée et fausse. Elle devait traîner dans un de mes placards… Et bien je suppose que dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous noter… »

A cet instant, la cloche sonna, et les élèves remballèrent leurs affaires, soulagés et pressés. Seule l'étrange fille que Shin avait rencontrée en premier… Muna ? Runa ? Seule cette fille prenait son temps, bizarrement à l'aise. Ca collait avec le personnage, remarque… Shin quitta la salle avec un pincement au cœur. Cette histoire de prophétie égarée n'améliorait pas ses craintes…

Ignorant totalement son emploi du temps, elle suivit ses camarades vers son prochain cours .DFCM apparemment. De ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, le professeur Lupin faisait parti des héros qui avaient affronté VDM (oui, je sais…). C'était un loup garou, marié avec un fils né pendant la guerre. Elle savait donc peu de chose en somme… Arrivée dans la salle de classe, grande et vide, les élèves se regroupèrent autour d'un homme brun, les cheveux grisonnant et arborant une fière moustache. Mr Lupin, donc.

« Je sais qu'après la guerre, la plupart d'entre vous pensent ce cours inutile, entama ce dernier avec circonspection, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, et dans un futur plus proche que ce que vous imaginez… fini-t-il en glissant un regard suspicieux à Shin. Vous devez donc être préparé et j'attends de vous une implication et une application sans faille durant cette année avec moi. Bien, maintenant que ceci est tiré au clair vous allez vous répartir en groupe de travail. Non, pas la peine de commencer à parler entre vous, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger. Bien, Harry avec Malfoy

 _\- Quoi ?!_ s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux concernés

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris, allez allez, on se dépêche. Ensuite, Granger et Zabini, Nott et Weasley, Longdubas et Parkinson…. Sans pitié, le professeur continua à égrener les duos, sans prêter la moindre attention aux protestations grandissantes de ses élèves. Et pour finir Michaelis et Muray. Je vais vous donner les exercices alors au travail, jeunes gens. »

Shin avisa son partenaire attentivement, méfiante. C'était un jeune homme étrange, cheveux platine et fins, yeux bleus transparents, ni grand ni petit, ni gros ni maigre. C'était un être incolore, presque translucide, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment présent dans la salle. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de lui, enfaite c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, mais pour une raison ou une autre il ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle aurait préférer faire équipe avec Zabini ou Nott… Même Malfoy aurait pu faire l'affaire… Les exercices commencèrent et le malaise de la jeune fille augmenta. Muray ne disait pas un mot, esquivait et contrait ses attaque avec fluidité et indifférence. A certains moments, Shin ne sentait même plus sa présence en face d'elle. Ses yeux claires ne quittaient pas ceux de la jeune fille un instant et de temps en temps, elle croyait apercevoir un léger rictus pincer les fines lèvres du garçon. Ce fut alors à son tour d'attaquer et à elle de parer. Ses sorts étaient faibles et lents, et Shin n'avait aucun mal à les contrer. Il les envoyait à un rythme régulier, sans faire le moindre effort pour la désarçonner. Elle commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et durant un instant son attention faiblit. Ce fut plus que suffisant, c'était ce que son adversaire attendait. Il prit brusquement vie et d'un geste vif et sec, envoya son sort vers la jeune fille. Stupéfaite Shin n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclair de lumière la toucher en plein cœur.

 _Ciel bleu. Neige rose. Rires._ Shin repoussa l'intrusion mentale de son adversaire de toutes ses forces, éberluée. Cet enfoiré de petit mangemort à la con avait essayé de s'insinuer dans ses souvenirs ! Dans _ces_ souvenirs !

« Mr Muray que faites vous ?! s'exclama le Pr Lupin. La legilimentie n'est absolument pas au programme d'aujourd'hui, vous… »

Mais il ne finit jamais cette phrase. Hors d'elle, Shin contrattaquait déjà. Muray vola à l'autre bout de la pièce où il restait collé contre le mur sous la puissance du sort que maintenait la jeune fille. Elle aurait pu s'arrêter là mais les yeux agrandit par la surprise de sa victime indiquait le contraire. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, du sang coulait de ses oreilles, de son nez, de ses yeux. Le gémissement se transforma en cri, le cri en hurlement, le hurlement en agonie.

« MICHEALIS ARRÊTE ! »

Shin dissipa son sort surprise non pas par la force du cri mais par la peur qu'elle y percevait, l'horreur, le supplice. Et venant de Malfoy, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Les élèves la regardaient épouvantés, statufiés, la plupart encore traumatisés par la violence de la guerre qu'ils venaient juste de terminer. Mais le pire dans tout ça s'était peut être Malfoy. Tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit un fantôme, tremblant de tout son être, les yeux agrandit par la surprise et par la peur. Et si c'est vrai qu'on se voit à travers le regard des autres, alors ce que vit Shin ce jour là, c'était un monstre. La gorge soudain serrée, la jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte. C'est alors qu'un dernier détail lui sauta aux yeux. Par terre à quelques mètres d'elle un bout de bois blanc, reconnaissable entre tous. Sa baguette. Elle avait dû la lâcher durant la courte intrusion dans ses souvenirs… S'en emparant promptement, elle pria pour que, chose impossible, personne n'ai rien remarqué et sortit de la salle en trombe.


	6. Partie 2 - Chapitre 2

**_Coucou !_**

 ** _C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas, encore une fois, à donner votre avis, et bonne lecture ! ;)_**

 ** _Yuki_**

* * *

Draco était stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'une telle violence ? On aurait presque dit… Il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et il avait la vague impression qu'on essayait de s'adresser à lui.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Monsieur Malfoy vous allez bien ?

\- L'intéressé contempla son professeur hagard.

\- Oui ça va. Finit-il par répondre sèchement. Il ne devait pas perdre la face. Il devait se maîtriser. Granger, maîtrise tes étudiants ! crachat-il ensuite à la brune avant de sortir lui aussi de la salle, en trombe.

\- Qu… ?! articula à peine l'intéressée, éberluée

\- Du calme mademoiselle Granger. Monsieur Weasley aussi. Reprenons le cours. Et monsieur Muray ? Je veux vous parler à la fin du cours.

\- Mais professeur ! tenta de protester Hermione, indignée qu'on rejette une part de la responsabilité sur elle

\- On reprend le cours. » L'interrompit Lupin, un peu sèchement.

Et c'est dans une humeur mi-choquée, mi-refrognée et parfaitement silencieuse que se termina leur heure de DCFM.

oOo

L'eau claire et fraîche qui explosait devant son visage n'arrivait pas à dissiper l'image torturée de Muray dans son esprit. Draco s'accrocha au bord du lavabo et serra les mâchoires. C'était quoi cette fille ? Un monstre ? Pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait jamais parlé d'elle ? Et puis c'était qui ce Muray ? Il faisait parti de sa maison, et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Le blond plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils. Les évènements des derniers jours lui donnaient envie de vomir. Trop de sang, de mort, de souffrance, trop de mystères et de questions sans réponse… Et d'une façon où d'une autre, il se sentait impliqué. Après tout, on parlait de la _fille adoptive cachée_ de son parrain. Rien que l'idée était démente. Son parrain revenu à la vie. Ca aussi, c'était complètement fou. Même dans un monde de sorcier. Un processus d'alchimie primaire, tu parles ! Il y avait quelque chose de louche chez cette fille. Et de dangereux. Plus il se le disait, plus il constatait à quel point c'était vrai.

Le garçon émit un grognement et releva la tête. Rester ici à broyer du noir ne l'avancerait à rien. Seulement, il n'était pas certain sur la conduite à suivre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça. Cependant, si cette fille représentait une quelconque menace pour l'image de son parrain, et par extension, de sa famille, il devait savoir à quoi il avait à faire. Il poussa un profond soupir. _Si_ ? Un rire sans joie s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Bien sure que la blonde était un danger pour l'image de sa famille. A ce stade, c'était plus qu'un danger. C'était une catastrophe. La mort dans l'âme, il se dirigea donc vers les cachots pour confronter son parrain.

oOo

Les murs de l'école défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle courait. Encore. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Encore. Elle serra les poings et accéléra la cadence. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêterais ? Quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait se détendre ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle s'arrêta enfin et s'adossa contre le mur en hoquetant. _Il_ était mort. Et elle avait attendu et redouté ce jour toute sa vie. Mais finalement, ça y était. _Il_ était mort. Mort et enterré. Alors pourquoi ? Ca devait être plus facile. Ca devait s'estomper. Ca devait disparaître. On ne lui avait jamais dit, mais elle l'avait toujours cru. Mais s'était toujours là. Comme avant. Peut être même pire qu'avant. Recroquevillée par terre, elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

« C'est dans ta nature. Siffla une voix devant elle.

\- Shin releva la tête brusquement, trop surprise pour continuer à pleurer. Muray la regardait d'un air narquois, satisfait, sadique.

\- Qui… ?

\- Oh allons, tu sais qui. L'interrompit le garçon de sa voix doucereuse

\- Non… gémit la jeune fille

\- Oh que si ! »

\- Et avant que Shin ne puisse réagir, il étendit brusquement sa main vers elle, la plongeant dans le noir de l'inconscience.

oOo

Draco fixait son parrain, déterminé. Il le défiait du regard, le défiait de ne pas lui répondre.

« Tu veux que je t'instruise sur Shin… le reprit le maître des potions de sa voix lente. Et dans quel but ?

\- Dans quel but ? répéta le blond, indigné. Vraiment ? Tu me pose la question ? Cette fille est à moitié folle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

\- A moitié folle… Vraiment ? Et bien peut être que nous ne partageons pas la même image d'elle. Je ne vois aucune raison spécifique de _t'instruire_ sur elle. Et on sentait la pointe de colère dans le mot « instruire ».

\- Parrain si jamais…

\- Si jamais quoi ? _Filleul._

\- Draco déglutit. Jouer avec les nerfs de son parrain, c'était comme jouer à la roulette russe avec toutes les balles. On avait cent pour cent de chance de le regretter. De manière définitive.

\- Si jamais ses action causent du tord aux Malfoy pour une raison quelconque…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas si tu ne t'en mêle pas. Le coupa sèchement Severus

\- Oh vraiment ? réagit vivement le jeune homme. Parce que c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ces 7 dernières années. Et devine quoi ? Ca n'a pas marché. Finit-il, amère.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour sortir du bureau de son parrain lorsqu'un raclement de gorge le figea sur place.

\- Malfoy ?

 _\- Granger_? grinca-t-il avec hargne sans prendre la peine de se retourner

\- Est-ce que tu a vu Michaelis ? pousuivit la préfète, indifférente au ton acerbe de son interlocuteur

\- Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne la trouve pas.

\- C'est un grand château, _Granger_. Demande donc à pot-de-fleure de te prêter sa carte magique et fou moi la paix.

\- Il se retourna pour s'en aller, cette fois, mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- C'est fait.

\- Quoi ? questionna le blond, agacé

\- La carte. Elle n'y est pas.

\- Et ben regarde mieux.

\- Draco !

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le Severus. Il semblait légèrement perturbé, Hermione faillit presque aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était inquiet, et il était indéniablement énervé par l'attitude de son filleul. Qu'il ne protégeait pas face à la rouge et or. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait fortement chez le maître des potions.

\- Granger, vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'y est pas.

\- Oui professeur.

\- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? le provoqua le jeune homme. Les iris de son parrain se firent plus noirs, si c'était possible, mais le blond abandonna réellement lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son esprit. Elle a balancé un mec contre le mur.

\- Plus que balancé, grogna Hermione. Elle aurait pu le tuer.

\- Qui ?

\- Muray. D'ailleurs c'est aussi une des choses dont je voulais te parler parrain. Le type est discret, mais en 7 ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu. C'est un nouvel élève dans notre maison ?

\- Le seul nouvel élève chez les Serpentards, c'est Shin. Déclara le maître de maison, sûr de lui.

\- Tu veux dire avant qu'elle glisse vers les Griffy ? ironisa Draco

\- Il n'eu droit qu'à un regard foudroyant du professeur en retour.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ?

\- Certain.

\- Dans ce cas on a un problème. »

Le professeur de potion sortit du bureau dans une envolée de cape légendaire, plantant là ses deux élèves. Ce Muray qui sortait de nulle part, ça ne sentait pas bon du tout. Surtout s'il en avait après Shin. La jeune fille ne répondait jamais par la violence, qu'après provocation. Provocation parfois légère. Certes. Mais tout de même. Il accéléra le pas. Si elle ne se trouvait pas dans le château, elle pouvait être n'importe où. Il devait la trouver. Mais peut être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. Peut être était-elle sortie, tout simplement. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que c'était tout, sauf simple. Par où commencer ? Sortir du château ? Comment, sans que personne ne la remarques ? Le cours de DCFM n'était pas finit depuis si longtemps que ça, et Granger était tout de suite partie à sa recherche. C'était impossible qu'elle ne l'ai pas au moins aperçue sur la carte durant son trajet. Oui mais alors, où ? Soudain, Severus effectua un brusque demi-tour. Il n'y avait que deux endroits dans ce château, qui n'apparaissaient pas sur cette fichue carte.

oOo

 _« Où est-il ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas._

 _\- Menteuse ! Où est-il ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas !_

 _\- TU MENS ! Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Où est-il ? J'ai l'éternité devant moi Shin. Je te garderais ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire alors répond moi !_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Tu l'as caché ! Il est à moi ! Tu l'as caché ! Où ? Où ?!_

 _\- Nulle part._

 _\- RHAAAAAA »_

La voix disparût de son esprit mais il était toujours là. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle était plongée dans le noir. Prisonnière de son esprit, avec comme seule visite, cette voix qui la torturait. Mais elle ne lui dirait pas. Elle ne cèderait pas. Jamais. Dût-elle endurer tous les supplices de l'enfer, si elle devait choisir les mots, les seuls mots qu'elle ne prononcerait jamais, c'était ceux-là. Mais déjà, la voix revenait hanter son esprit, tourner en cercle concentrique au dessus de ses pensées, tentant de briser les barrières qu'elle avait érigée pour les protéger. Pour le protéger. Et ça marchait. Il ne parvenait pas à les briser. Severus l'avait entraînée. Par Merlin qu'elle avait détesté ces entraînements ! Mais maintenant elle en était contente. Et fière. Elle les avait endurés et maintenant, elle le tenait en échec. Et malgré la peur, malgré le froid, malgré la solitude, elle se gorgeait de plaisir, de le voir ainsi impuissant devant elle.

Soudain, il disparût. Complètement cette fois-ci. Quelque chose la souleva, et une lumière aveuglante déchira l'obscurité qui l'emprisonnait.

oOo

Ron profitait calmement des rayons de soleil de ce milieu de journée. Il avait quelques heures de libre devant lui, et Mione était partie à la recherche de la nouvelle cinglée de Poudlard. Il aurait pu mettre ce temps à profit pour commencer son devoir de potion, mais franchement, à quoi bon ? Au pire, il copierait sur Mione… Soudain, une ombre lui dissimula la lumière du soleil, et un maître des potions furieux surgit devant lui. Le roux émit un gémissement à peine audible. Il ne pouvait pas savoir pas vrai ? Il venait à peine de le penser… Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il comptait pomper son devoir sur Mione… Pas vrai ?

« Weasley suivez moi !

\- Mais professeur… tenta de contester le roux

\- Taisez-vous, Weasley ! »

\- Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils agacé. Survivre à la guerre pour finir laquais d'un professeur de potion revenant… Il détestait sa vie…

oOo

« Ouvrez-le !

\- De quoi ?

Ron perdu, regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

\- La porte Weasley ! Ouvrez là, dépêcher-vous !

\- Mais, je…

\- Quoi Weasley ?

\- Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, les _Griffy_ s ne peuvent pas parler fourchelangue. Répliqua Ron avec une insolence toute calculée.

\- Vous avez déjà ouvert cette porte, oui, ou non ?

\- Et alors ? se renferma encore un peu plus le roux. Donner à Rogue ce qu'il voulait ? Et puis quoi encore !

\- Ouvrez là Weasley, où je vous assure que les souvenirs de colle que vous avez de moi feront office de paradis sur terre comparé à ce que je vous réserve… »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Il finit par s'exécuter en prient pour que ça marche. Il était téméraire mais il tenait encore à la vie… Par chance, ou par miracle, un déclique se fit entendre, et un puits apparut devant leurs pieds. « Vous pouvez disposer Weasley ». Aboya Severus, avant de plonger dans le vide les pieds en avant.

Il se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur le sol jonché d'ossements, et se félicita de n'avoir emmené aucun témoins avec lui, pour se souvenir de la vue du terrible professeur de potion, les fesses dans les ossements, se débattant tant bien que mal avec sa cape, qui d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait réussit à lui recouvrir le visage. D'un geste sec de la main, il réordonna ses cheveux, avant de s'emmêler les pieds dans sa cape –encore elle, et de finir le nez sur le sol et les fesses en l'air, cette fois. Il se releva promptement et partit d'un pas furieux, vexé. Cette jeune fille ne lui épargnait décidément rien. Le voilà entrain de galoper joyeusement (je vous laisse vous imprégner de cette image. Si, si, c'est gratuit.) dans les ossements, pour aller la chercher au fond d'une cave humide. Il aurait préféré rester dans sa tombe… Il ralentit soudain la cadence, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'approchait de la réelle entré de la chambre. Qui était ouverte. Par chance. Il n'avait pas emmené Weasley avec lui… Il s'approcha avec suspicion, la baguette à la main. Shin était là, sur le sol, inconsciente. Et elle n'était pas seule. Un jeune homme était lui aussi affalé sur le sol, pas très loin de la jeune fille. Severus fit quelques pas, examinant les alentours avec attention. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre… Il plissa les yeux, mais tout d'un coup l'étrange sensation disparût. Ils étaient seuls. Severus examina d'abord la jeune fille. Elle était en vie, et elle semblait en bonne santé. Puis, il s'approcha du jeune homme. Les cheveux blond platine, les yeux clos. Le maître des potions palpa son cou, mais il ne perçu aucun pouls. Puis il constata l'étrange pâleur de sa peau, et il comprit. Ce jeune homme, qui devait être le fameux Muray, était mort. Et depuis un certain temps déjà. Severus fronça les sourcils. Ca n'était pas bon du tout… Mais pour l'instant, il devait ramener Shin à l'infirmerie. Il allait finir par croire que la jeune fille appréciait l'endroit…


End file.
